<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospitality for a Lonely Dragon by LaylaAlder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051192">Hospitality for a Lonely Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaAlder/pseuds/LaylaAlder'>LaylaAlder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaAlder/pseuds/LaylaAlder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Konohana Sakuya gets carried away in a bit of voyeuristic self-pleasure, only to be caught in the most embarrassing way!  But could this be a blessing in disguise?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospitality for a Lonely Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Forward</p>
<p>After a long wait, I finally pushed another story out.  The reason for this was actually the same as the very first story I wrote - story in payment for art done by kanikuizaru.  The pitch originally was going to have Kuzunoha as the PoV character, but when I saw how the sketch was framed, and that Kuzunoha wasn't even in it, it became clear to me who the story would be centered around.</p>
<p>Then... I read Konohana Sakuya's dragon stories, and the picture in my head just kinda snapped into clarity.  There were a few things I wasn't expecting - I discovered a few new kinks Sakuya discovers about herself as I wrote it, and just kinda leaned into it.  The ending also surprised me as I wrote it - I hadn't even outlined the second part of the epilogue at all, but it just kinda clicked and made so much sense.  After a bunch of help form the other writers with beta testing and working the kinks, I think it's cum out really well!</p>
<p>Thus I present the first story in a newer direction I'm going with my writing - Hospitality for a Lonely Dragon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Clothes and furniture lay strewn across the ground.  Low and deep moans echoed through the air.  The sounds of the women clashing in their erotic struggle escaped into the hall through the crack in the door, the muffled panting barely a murmur compared to the raunchy cacophony. </p>
<p>                “If you want this booty, you’re gonna have to do better than that, thief!”</p>
<p>                The pirate and the thief struggled with one another on the bed, their naked bodies sweaty and pressed together.  The blonde woman, still wearing her heart-shaped eyepatch, had pinned the thief down as they rubbed their two pussies together, but the thief tripped her up, and wormed her own way back on top.</p>
<p>                “I’ll steal that scream of pleasure from you yet!”</p>
<p>                The thief’s platinum hair had started to fall from the flowers they had been done up in, giving away hints to her identity of the opera singer.  She used her dexterous fingers to toy with the pirate’s juicy purse, eliciting shudders and quivers from the woman as she kept her pinned with the other hand.  The pirate reached up and pinched hard on the platinum thief’s nipples, staggering her and giving leverage for the pirate to topple her.  They rose, their ample breasts bouncing as they rounded on one another.</p>
<p>                The two fought back and forth, trying to take control of their coupling as each fought to dominate the other.  It wasn’t the first time they’d lain together this night – the mess from their past score of couplings was strewn all across the room.  Still, they pressed on, and pressed against each other, fighting to sate their apparently endless lusts upon one another.</p>
<p>                In the hallway, peeking in from the other side of the door, Konohana Sakuya’s pussy quivered around her fingers as she watched them.  Neither of them had noticed her – not this entire time.</p>
<p>                Sakuya had come to reside at the Halidom roughly a year and a half prior, seeking to distance herself from parts of her past she had wished to forget.  She had found, much to her delight, that they had a way she could lend them her strength without cutting lives short and had stayed.  But at the same time, she was still lonely.  From time to time it caught up to her, and she’d hide away in some corner of the dragon’s roost and sate her pent up needs herself. </p>
<p>                She had been walking down a corridor this morning when she’d heard a crash.  When she went to check what had happened, to her surprise she heard moaning.  The door had been left open by just a crack when they had begun, apparently assuming that the infrequency of traffic in this part of the Halidom would suffice enough.  They hadn’t known – or hadn’t cared – that Sakuya had been nearby.  She took a peek through the door – they’d knocked down an armoire as they had begun their session. </p>
<p>                Sakuya had been watching them ever since.  She watched as they engaged in their sexual sparring, fighting to make the other cum by the merit of their sexual prowess.  They’d fought back and forth, both claiming their own victories – the pirate currently in the lead.  It had been quite the show, and Sakuya was being driven mad with her own pent-up needs and desires.</p>
<p>                And so, instead of leaving, or interrupting, Sakuya had given into her own loneliness and needs.  She had slipped a finger inside herself, rubbing her flower back and forth as she watched.  Her pussy quivered and shuttered at her touch – it’d been far, far too long since she’d even touched herself.  She found herself moving her finger faster as her liquid lusts coated her finger and began to drip out.  Then she chased her lust with a second finger.  At last she came, cupping her mouth with her other hand, barely able to stand.  She’d almost closed her eyes, but strained to keep them open, not wanting to miss anything.  Neither had cum yet… but then Lapis had stolen an orgasm from her pirate lover.</p>
<p>                But they’d gone another round… and Sakuya wanted to as well.  Frustrated with her panties getting in the way, she pulled them off, holding them by her tail. Said tail  began to curl around her leg as she continued to plumb the depths of her flower with her fingers, chasing another release.  She got it – the orgasm flooding her mind, biting her lip hard to keep from moaning in the pleasure of it.  Again, she came before the girls were done, and was on her way to a third when Karina overpowered the thief and sent her crying out in delight.</p>
<p>                And so it continued, for what had to be hours.  Sakuya would seek to banish her loneliness with pleasure, imagining herself in the position of the two girls warring over orgasmic dominance.  The pirate was pulling ahead.  The dragon had lost count of how many times each girl had claimed victory in the shower of the other’s quim – but the pool of her own at her feet certainly declared their dominance over her.  Still, she found herself in the trance of their lust.</p>
<p>                Sakuya imagined herself under the assault of the two girls.  She imagined their flesh pushed up against her own.  She imagined the slight and wonderful pain as one of them gave her nipple a soft bite.  She inserted two fingers from her other hand, imagining that one was fingering her, and the other delighting her with their tongue.  She imagined being pressed against the bed and utterly ravished, her eyes closing to empower the mental image as she desperately chased another orgasm.  So close… she was so close…</p>
<p>                “I think they might be finishing soon.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya gasped, spun around to the source of the words… and came.  An orgasm stronger than any she’d had in her session crashed through her, and her flower sprayed its nectar across her coiled tail and down unto the ground, announcing her orgasm as it joined the growing pool of liquid pleasure down her legs, tail, and at her feet.  Her eyes were wide, and she fell to her knees, her body falling into the pool of her pleasure and shame.</p>
<p>                Sazanka, dressed in her kimono, stood there watching her.  She had a soft smile on her face, as if seeing a dragon embarrass herself in mindless pursuit of lust was a common everyday sight.  She gave a friendly nod to Sakuya, a knowing smile on her face.</p>
<p>                Sakuya’s face became beet red as she asked “How… how long have…”</p>
<p>                “About half way—”</p>
<p>                “In… in the middle of my…”</p>
<p>                “Half-way through the first time, Lady Sakuya.  Before you removed your undergarments.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya was dumbstruck.  The attendant had been there since nearly the beginning and hadn’t said a word.  She’d simply watched as the dragon gorged herself in her pent-up lusts.  She’d been patiently waiting, watching, for… for hours.  Sakuya felt humiliated.  She felt violated… And she chastised herself for it.  ‘<em>You just did the same thing to the two in the room… and you even shamed yourself…</em>’</p>
<p>                Sazanka placed her hand gently on the dragon’s cheek, as if to reassure her.  “Perhaps we could go somewhere to talk, Lady Sakuya?”</p>
<p>                Sakuya felt her shame overcome her.  All was silent, save the growing moans, and then finally a loud and powerful cry of pleasure.  The pirate laughed as she claimed her final victory in their feud, her victory cry joining the thief’s orgasmic bliss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Sakuya sat on the chair, her face flushed as she looked down at the table between herself and the Boar Clan’s retainer.  She felt utterly humiliated as she sat there, having been caught in a maddened state of lust, sitting in her quim-drenched panties, across from one of the most prim and proper people she knew.</p>
<p>                They had retreated to a private room.  She sat across from Sazanka at a small trestle table, surrounded by four plush chairs.  Sakuya herself had to swap one out for a slightly larger one, given the larger size of the dragon.  The private room itself was divided into two sections, and they sat in the front, the door to the rear section open but was unoccupied, as they were the only ones who had entered.</p>
<p>                The silence felt awkward to Sakuya.  What was she supposed to say?  Spying on two women in the midst of their dalliance, making an embarrassment of herself… the way she’d just came like that in full view of Sazanka.  She bit her lip in frustration.</p>
<p>                “It can be lonely at times, can’t it Lady Sakuya?”</p>
<p>                Sakuya looked up at the retainer, Sazanka patiently sitting across from her.  “I—”  She bit her lip, unable to finish her words through the shame, and averted her gaze, unable to look at the woman.</p>
<p>                “In a way, I can understand the frustration.  There’s a girl I’m fond of back in Hinomoto…”</p>
<p>                Sakuya’s gaze snapped back to Sazanka, surprised.  She hadn’t figured that Sazanka was into other women – the way she served her clan leader, the dragon had always assumed she had feelings for him.  Apparently, she had been wrong.</p>
<p>                “She’s a fiery girl who always chases after what she wants, refusing to accept no for an answer.”  She looked to the side, a rueful look in her eye.  “Including… unfortunately, the man I owe my loyalty to.”</p>
<p>                With a start, Konohana Sakuya realized who the retainer was talking about.  Botan – she had a crush on Botan!  But then… why…?</p>
<p>                “It pains me every time I see her chasing my Master.  I long for her to look at me as she does him.  I try to push her away, to get her to stop chasing him, to give up on him… To maybe look at me, even as she chases him… but it doesn’t stop her.  And… and I think I only wind up endearing her to Master Ieyasu even more.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya was absorbed in the tale, watching with rapt attention.  She’d almost forgotten her shame and embarrassment as the silver haired lady detailed her private story.</p>
<p>                “I actually prefer it when she isn’t with us… because though she isn’t close by, I don’t have to watch as the woman I love chases the man of her dreams.  And the nights… When I can <em>hear</em> them…”</p>
<p>                The dragon winced in sympathy.  Sazanka paused, calming herself with slow and deep breaths.</p>
<p>                “I sometimes hate myself after imagining that I’m the one in her bed, as I ease my own frustrations while I listen… knowing full well whose bed she’s in, and how my thoughts and actions betray my lord as I sate my lusts…”</p>
<p>                Sakuya raised her hand to her mouth at the admission.  Sazanka closed her eyes, re-centering herself, then turned to look at the dragon.  Her smile no longer seemed knowing to Sakuya.  It seemed… sympathetic.  Understanding.  Something about the woman opening up to Sakuya reassured the dragon.</p>
<p>                “I… have always been fond of flowers.  Both… in the literal and figurative sense.  Though most of my pacts have been with men, my relationships with them have not been romantic… I’m grateful for the companionship, but… but…” She took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself from bursting into tears.  Her heart felt like it was about to burst, and she just… spoke.</p>
<p>                “But just as those I’ve pacted have grown strong and helped their people, the power ends up cutting their life short.  And the girls I look at… they just… assume I have a relationship with my pact bearer.  Or that I seek dragons alone.  And I… I’m just so lonely…”</p>
<p>                She couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes as she spoke.  But somehow it felt… good?  She didn’t quite understand why.  “At times, it just becomes too much. At times I would lock myself away and ease the frustrations.  Sometimes it took only a couple times, but… at some of the worst, I would be locked away for days.  Chasing the pleasure.  Trying to forget the emptiness I feel.  The longing I have for all the beautiful flowers.”</p>
<p>                “And sometimes… sometimes it just comes upon me… that need.  That crushing unfulfilled desire.  Like…”  She suddenly bit her lip, too shy to finish the line as the memory of being caught returned to her.</p>
<p>                “Like when you saw the two girls going at one another so fervently in that room.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya nodded.  How she wanted those two to go after her and drown her in their aggressive lusts.  She felt herself growing aroused at the thought of it and flushed deeply in shame.  This is what had gotten her into trouble after all.  Well… perhaps trouble wasn’t the right word?  She looked at Sazanka in a different light.  A kindred spirit of sorts, despite how much short-lived the lady was compared to the dragon.  At least Sakuya wouldn’t have to live with the guilt of cutting her life short.</p>
<p>                A clink came from the small table between them as a trio of teacups were laid down.  “It can certainly be a lonely thing.  Each in our own ways are we denied a delicacy we desire.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya jumped, looking at the newcomer as she poured tea from an ornate teapot.  One of the chefs she’d seen around New Alberia lately stood there calmly as she served the hot beverage.  Sakuya had just opened up and admitted so much she kept private and… and this woman – Mitsuba, she believed her name was – had just overheard all of it.  She felt ashamed.  But then the chef went on.</p>
<p>                “I’ve had several women I desired in life, but I could either chase my heart, or I could save my family’s restaurant.  And each time, I’ve chosen my family over my heart.  Even when it hurt.  Even when—even when they loved me too.  I couldn’t stay with them.  I had to go.  Work has always been in the way of my love life.  If I had to choose differently, I don’t think I would.  But…”</p>
<p>                The chef set the teapot aside and took a seat.  She took one of the cups and took a sip.  Sakuya watched her, her mouth slightly open.  Was this person like her as well?  Perhaps the loneliness she felt wasn’t that uncommon…</p>
<p>                Mitsuba swallowed her tea and set the teacup back down.  “It can be… difficult.  Painful, to follow one’s duty over one’s heart.”  She turned her gaze to Sazanka, sharing a look between the two that Sakuya couldn’t quite make out.  “But, we learn to make do with what we have.”</p>
<p>                Sazanka took a cup of her own, and Sakuya followed suit.  Each sipped at the tea.  The dragon found it… quite delightful.  Smooth, with a faint sweet, yet bitter taste.  Almost… melancholy, but reassuring was the best way the dragon could put it.  It was very much a tea to match the mood.  Sakuya gave Mitsuba a second look, newfound respect for the woman’s skill in her eyes.</p>
<p>                Sazanka finished her sip and placed the cup back down on its saucer.  “We have… a proposition for you, if you would be willing to hear it, Lady Sakuya.”</p>
<p>                “Okay… I’m listening…”  The dragon was uncertain about this.  Though the two had shared their private secrets with her, she was still lingering on the shame of being caught lost in her lusts.  Now a second had known… how many more would know of her shame before this was over?</p>
<p>                Mitsuba smiled, folding her hands together.  “We would like to invite you to a hospitality group.  It isn’t terribly large here, but Sazanka was kind enough to start one here recently.”</p>
<p>                “I had been invited myself by Lady Nobunaga back in Hinomoto.  I found it to be a very fulfilling activity.  The group in Hinomoto is quite large, and I was hoping to establish a group much like it here for when those like us come to visit our neighbors in Alberia.  Lady Mitsuba here joined our group the other day.”</p>
<p>                “It was quite the wonderful dessert!  Sweet, and filling… but sadly fleeting.  When Miss Sazanka and the others leave after the tournament, I hope I can gather enough ingredients to continue indulging in such fulfilling meals.”</p>
<p>                It took Sakuya a moment to understand, but it slowly dawned on her what was being asked.  Her heart skipped a beat – was she right in her guess at the nature of this group?  Hospitality was what the wyrmclans were proud of sharing with the world, but this… this seemed like something else.  Her cheeks flushed at the implication, but… could she be sure this was right?</p>
<p>                “I… I’ll think about it…”</p>
<p>                The three girls continued sipping their tea, now devolving into small talk with the occasional silent enjoyment of one another’s company.  Sakuya continued to worry.  Part of her felt uneasy about it.  But the more she sat with these girls drinking tea, the more at ease she felt.  She resolved to at least try it.  Finally, the tea ran empty. </p>
<p>                “If… if I were to come to the hospitality group, where would I go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♦ ♦ ♦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Sakuya hesitated as she opened the door.  Yes, she had decided to come, but part of her was still worried.  She didn’t have too many worries about Sazanka and Mitsuba anymore, but she chewed her lip in worry about who else might be there.  Sazanka had mentioned Nobunaga, hadn’t she?  The Horse Clan leader?  Sakuya hadn’t realized she might be similar.  Still, she had to admit pouring her heart out earlier had felt nice.  And it felt good to be with others who felt like her.</p>
<p>                The dragon sighed, calming herself and ducking under the doorframe as she entered so that her horns wouldn’t get caught.  Shutting the door behind her, she took a look at the room.  It was much like the one she’d met Sazanka and Mitsuba in – two rooms, divided by a wall.  Nobody seemed to be in the front room, and assuming she was the first to arrive, she took a seat on one of the chairs, picking one of the ones open at the base for her tail.  A few moments passed, and she began to wonder if she had gotten the wrong room.</p>
<p>                A deep, shuddering moan came from the other room.  Sakuya sat upright.  <em>‘Was… was that what I think it was?’</em>  She felt her arousal begin to well within herself, biting her lip in irritation.  Hadn’t that been what got her in such an embarrassing situation in the first place?  She stood back up, tip toeing over to the other room.</p>
<p>                “Come on, be a little more active than that!”</p>
<p>                “Noooo.  Sazanka had me running all over the place today, I’m worn ou-aaaaahh…”</p>
<p>                “A wyrmclan leader’s duties are important – you shouldn’t just laze around, Lady Mitsuhide.”</p>
<p>                That was… Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, and Sazanka, wasn’t it?  And that voice… the voice of the orgasm… the chef from yesterday – Mitsuba.  Sakuya snuck up to the source of the sound, looking over the top of the sofa that had been facing away from the door.  Her eyes grew wide at the sight.</p>
<p>                Four girls lounged on the sofa, indulging fully in their lusts.  Mitsuhide was leaning back, naked and relaxed, as Nobunaga played with her flower, her fingers going in and out, teasing out the nectar.  On the other end of the sofa, Mitsuba was held within Sazanka’s arms, panting, drool slightly dripping from her mouth as she recovered from her orgasm. </p>
<p>                Sakuya snuck back to the entry room.  The… the four girls had just been having sex… and… and… Sakuya had been <em>invited</em>!  They had wanted her to join them in all that!  The dragon quickly began to disrobe, the wagging and curling of her tail in the excitement of the situation making it more difficult than it should.  She could feel her desire begin to trickle down her thigh, and her face went bright pink with anticipation.  Her heart was fluttering – this was really going to happen! </p>
<p>                The dragon hurried back, light on her feet, leaning over the sofa to get a good look at everything that was going on.  Mitsuba had recovered from her orgasm, and Sazanka was leaning into her, fingers dancing within her flower, seeking to give her another.  Mitsuhide still lazed, her mind open, drooling a bit as Nobunaga played with her.  The tiny wyrmclan leader kept squirming and twitching as the pleasure built within her.  As for Nobunaga herself, while one hand’s fingers explored her friend, the other was busy chasing her own pleasure.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>                The display was amazing – and as if by habit, Sakuya found one her own hands begin to explore her own flower as she watched the girls go after one another.  She made pistils of her fingers and began stirring her insides, imagining the girls teasing her instead as she watched.  Her flower quivered in joy as her flower felt her touch, and she felt her face begin to flush and her tail began to twist itself around her leg.  Her other hand came up to her breast and she began to fondle it as she watched Sazanka do the same to Mitsuba.</p>
<p>                The sounds of coition intensified as the girls went to work on one another, their pleasure building and welling up, their bodies writhing as they grew nearer and nearer to their peak.  Nobunaga’s body bucked slightly she split her attentions between herself and her lazy lover.  Said lover’s chest was now heaving, her petite breasts thrusting into the air as she heaved and bucked.  Mitsuba had reached back to give Sazanka a small kiss on her cheek, her back arching as she rode the retainer’s fingers.</p>
<p>                Mitsuhide was the first to break, a stream of liquid pleasure squirting from her pussy as she came.  Her body seemed to clench up with the orgasm, she looked up biting her lip.  Sakuya’s heart clenched up in fear as Mitsuhide looked right as her while the dragon played with herself to the sight of the mouse leader cumming, but the blissful smile on her face reminded Sakuya that it was fine – she was supposed to be here, after all.</p>
<p>                The thrill of it was amazing though – her whole body had chills go through it, and she could swear that being seen like that made her fingers feel so much better inside her pussy and on her breasts.  She began to rub her nipples more, feeling them stiffen as she chased her orgasm more. </p>
<p>                Her eyes moved to Nobunaga, chasing an orgasm of her own.  Nobunaga’s attentions became more and more focused on chasing her own pleasure, until she finally hit her limit and was overcome by an orgasm.  Her body collapsed into Mitsuhide’s, who began patting her head as the Horse Clan leader came atop her, the quim flowing freely into the mouse leader’s lap.  The woman took some time to catch her breath, then repositioned herself, kneeling before Mitsuhide as she dug her face between the petite woman’s spread legs, digging into her with her tongue.  The squeak that came from Mitsuhide as she did sent chills down Sakuya’s back.</p>
<p>                Did that really feel so good?  She’d seen it done several times, and she was ever so curious to feel it for herself.  Her breathing began to become heavier as she dug deeper within herself, chasing the high of orgasm, imagining herself buried in the beautiful flesh that was displayed to her.  She turned her head, thinking Mitsuba must surely be next to cum.</p>
<p>                Mitsuba lay back against Sazanka, the two of them looking straight at Sakuya as the retainer’s fingers danced around inside the chef.  The look on Mitsuba’s face, and the way she was breathing, it was clear she was about to cum.  Still, her eyes were on the dragon.</p>
<p>                Sakuya’s body reacted immediately, screaming in elation as she realized she was being watched.  Her back arched, and an amazing thrill shot from her left breast and down her body, meeting an extreme burst of pleasure coming up from her flower.  The two girls smiled at seeing the dragon reach her peak, then Mitsuba’s eyes clenched shut and she started shaking hard as she joined Sakuya in orgasm.</p>
<p>                The dragon and the chef sprayed the sofa from either side with their pleasure, Mitsuba’s eyes clenched shut, Sakuya’s wide open.  The orgasm was exhilarating, stronger than nearly any other she’d ever felt.  It was too much, and her knees gave out.  Sakuya caught herself on the sofa’s back, leaning over as she let the orgasm finish.</p>
<p>                It didn’t – it was like there were aftershocks.  She felt herself cum again, and she clung to the couch, desperate not to fall into it from behind – it would be bad if her horns hit one of the others on her way down.  She held on, waiting for the waves of pleasure to pass as they reverberated through her body.  She took in her breath, slowly calming herself.  When she looked up, all four girls were watching her.  Her arousal immediately returned, screaming at her to sate it.</p>
<p>                “Glad you could join us, Lady Sakuya.  Shall we begin your welcoming party?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Konohana Sakuya found herself surrounded by flesh.  On every side of her was a beautiful girl, pressing their body against her own.  She felt Nobunaga rubbing herself against the dragon’s tail.  Mistuba and Mitsuhide hugged up against her sides, reaching up and fondling her breasts.  She looked down into Sazanka’s eyes, her flower pressed up against the dragon’s knee as the retainer’s hands teased the dragon’s bud. </p>
<p>                Sakuya didn’t know what to do.  She’d never been in a situation like this – it was beyond her wildest dreams!  The attention of the girls on her made her feel dizzy.  The thrill of having her tail rubbed, the knowledge of the wetness she felt trickle down it be another girl’s desire <em>for her</em>, and the oddly pleasant feeling it brought to her as well.  The tingling pleasure of her breasts as girls worked to show her their love.  The skillful way her clitoris was being toyed with, and in ways she’d never considered to do.</p>
<p>                Sakuya’s knees failed her again, but the girls were there to catch her and lay her down.  By instinct, she tried to lay on her side, but she found Mitsuba and Mitsuhide pushing her more onto her back.  She felt relief as Sazanka was careful to keep her body angled in a way that didn’t put pressure on her tail, though the way she did made her vision blur.  The gentle caress, the careful touching… she never found her tail to be a place she could play with to get off, but the way the platinum haired maiden had touched her nearly sent the dragon into orgasm itself.</p>
<p>                The girls seemed to clue in on this and pounced.  Mitsuhide made a meal of Sakuya’s left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it.  The chef used her dexterity on the right, massaging her breast and tweaking and twisting her nipple in ways that drove the dragon crazy.  Sazanka let out a cute chuckle as she continued to caress Sazanka’s tail with one hand, this time not with the intent of a gentle lay, but specifically to arouse and please.  With her other, she continued to pleasure Sakuya’s bud. </p>
<p>                It was too much, far too much, and Sakuya’s back arched and bucked as she reached orgasm… right as Sazanka stuck several fingers deep within the dragon’s flower.  Hands gripped Sakuya’s horns and legs wrapped around her head as she screamed her orgasm, the sound coming out muffled as Nobunaga mounted the dragon’s face. </p>
<p>                Sakuya’s vision was pink with pleasure, blinding her to all but the intense bliss flowing through her mind and body.  Her whole body, tip to tail, shook and quivered, her eyes watering and forcing her to blink out tears.  She tried to suck in air, eliciting a gasp from the woman atop her, then started taking in breaths through her nose as she rode down the orgasm.</p>
<p>                 Her vision returned as she finished blinking out the tears, and she looked up to see the Horse Clan leader astride her, grinding her flower into the dragon’s mouth.  The look on her face would have brought Sakuya to the peak of arousal had she not already been engaged in this lustful indulgence.  She could taste the dripping quim in her mouth.  The musky smell of Nobunaga’s loins was unexpected but intoxicating.  Another caress of her tail, suckle on her nipple, massaging of her breast, teasing of her own flower…  This was far from over, she could tell.  This ride would be quite wild, and there’d be no getting off.  She did her best to ready herself mentally, and dove in.</p>
<p>                She tried to move her arms to hold onto Nobunaga, but found them held down by Mitsuba and Mitsuhide, who were grinding themselves on her wrists.  She squirmed and moved her arms slightly, and began teasing their flowers with her fingers, eliciting gasps, and redoubling of their efforts.  As Nobunaga was grabbing Sakuya’s horns for leverage anyways, the dragon played into that instead, thrusting her tongue deep within to play stamen to the Horse Clan leader’s pistil.  The gasp and look of pleasure on the woman’s face was wonderful, and Sakuya found the flavor of the woman’s flower quite nice.  She warred with the three girls to bring them to orgasm before they could make her blind with bliss again.</p>
<p>                But there was nothing she could do for the retainer who started this all.  The woman had her own plans for that, however – and the dragon felt Sazanka’s flower press up against hers.  It was absolutely soaked with desire.</p>
<p>                “Lady Konohana… That display you put on yesterday… I longed to join you there and then.  Had I not been held back by my duties, I certainly would have partaken in you there and then in that hallway.”</p>
<p>                Sazanka began to rub herself against Sakuya’s pussy, and her body began to quiver and shudder as she finally gave her body the pleasure it sought.  The shaking movements did incredible things to Sakuya’s body, her flower dancing for joy.  On its own, it would have been amazing.  But not only were the others still pleasuring the dragon, Sazanka hadn’t stopped teasing those sensitive parts of Sakuya’s tail.</p>
<p>                A muffled cry resonated into Nobunaga’s muff as the next burst of pleasure took the dragon.</p>
<p>                Nectar sprayed from Sakuya’s flower into Sazanka’s, spraying across their bodies as the orgasm took the dragon.  Nobunaga laughed at the dragon’s cry, gripping Sakuya’s horns harder and grinding into the yell.  All the girls seemed to revel in overwhelming the dragon with pleasure, intensifying their efforts to make her orgasm that much more powerful.  It worked – Sakuya was completely paralyzed by the pleasure, taking much longer than before to come off of her orgasm.</p>
<p>                When Sakuya finally came down off the high of orgasm, Sazanka continued her earlier musings.  “I had to show proper hospitality when we began, so it was my duty to ensure the needs of the other girls were met before my own.  With Lady Mitsuhide, Nobunaga, and Mitsuba attended to, all that was left was to attend to you, Lady Sakuya.”</p>
<p>                Sakuya tried her best to return to her battle of lusts, despite the drain the orgasms had been to her.  She couldn’t just lay there and selfishly take in all the pleasure, she had to give back.  She felt herself faltering again, though.  She continued the writhing her fingers within Mitsuhide’s and Mitsuba’s flowers, pushing them more and more towards their orgasms. </p>
<p>                Sazanka continued to ride Sakuya’s garden and torment her now over-sensitive tail.  The chef and the gourmand continued making meals of her breasts.  Finally, her tongue pushed the Horse Clan leader past the woman’s limit, and Sakuya was rewarded with a flood of nectar flowing into her mouth, spraying a bit as it struck the edges of her mouth.</p>
<p>                Sakuya’s own orgasm struck just after Nobunaga’s begun, and for a third time in moments the pleasure overwhelmed her, she found her back arching, her vision fading, and her body and mind flooding with bliss.  As before, the girls chased the orgasm with increased fervor, her tail, flower, and right breast suddenly overwhelmed by exquisite pleasure. Sakuya came out of her orgasm, gasping, and surprisingly sucking in air through her mouth.  As she her vision returned, she saw why.</p>
<p>                Mitsuhide had taken advantage of Nobunaga’s moment of weakness and had pushed the woman forward, now making a meal of her friend from behind.  Drops of desire sprinkled onto Sakuya’s cheeks as Mitsuhide’s sopping wet pussy hovered just over her face, barely out of reach.  Sakuya rubbed the fingers of her left hand, the juices of the mouse chief’s flower coating them.  She struck quickly, using her now free arm to pull Mitsuhide down and shove her tongue as deep within her as the dragon’s tongue could go.</p>
<p>                Mitsuhide squeaked twice… then came, the combination of the dragon’s finger with the sudden attentions of her tongue pushing her past her limits.  The taste and scents of the girl were quite different than her friend, but Sakuya didn’t have the words to explain how.  The best way she could explain it would be the difference between a fine steak and a cheese and wine platter.</p>
<p>                Despite her attempts to keep filling up the chef’s flower, the pressure on her right arm eased up as well, and she felt her fingers pull out.  She’d not been able to bring the woman to orgasm, which for some reason frustrated her.  The woman straddled Sakuya’s torso, the quim dripping from her pussy coating the area just beneath the dragon’s breasts and flowing between her cleavage.  She gave a soft giggle, then began preparing new meals with her hands, each of her hands kneading one of Sakuya’s breasts as of preparing a set of pastries.  As if knowing Sakuya’s left nipple was extremely sensitive after being suckled, Mitsuba began giving special attention to it, pinching it and rolling it between her fingers.  This time it was Sakuya who gave the squeak of pleasure.</p>
<p>                Sazanka continued, now panting as she approached her own orgasm.  “I was happy when you showed up, Lady Sakuya.  I felt it… I felt it only natural… to… sate my needs… with your… your ooooooh!”</p>
<p>                Sazanka’s back arched, and Sakuya felt the retainer shift her weight to brace herself as she came, nectar from her flower now returning the favor to Sakuya’s garden.  Though the effort of bracing herself made her stop pleasuring Sakuya’s tail, to Sakuya’s surprise the woman kept pushing her body to grind against the dragon, pushing through the force of her orgasm to attempt to continue to bring Sakuya pleasure.  Sakuya found it impressive.  As the dragon looked up to the Mouse Clan leader, she vowed to do the same, her licking and sucking of the chief rodent’s garden now with renewed dedication.</p>
<p>                She could feel the pleasure welling up inside of her again.  The playful way her tail was being stroked, the rubbing of Sazanka’s pistil against her own, the way her breasts throbbed and their nipples tingled, all of it reverberated within her body.  Each source of pleasure built upon one another, and the pleasure mounted within her faster than she thought possible.</p>
<p>                Soon after, she felt herself starting to hit her limit again, and the dragon steeled her will to keep her tongue moving within the horse chief.  Sazanka had come off her high and was now teasing Sakuya’s tail again, Mitsuba’s chef special on her breasts were driving her crazy, and the scents and sounds of the whole ordeal were becoming intoxicating.  As she reached her peak, she heard Nobunaga reach her climax. </p>
<p>                As if acting as a catalyst, the dam burst within Sakuya and she hit her newest orgasm.  She used it to fuel her efforts, squeezing the Mouse Clan’s leader and digging deeper, deeper, <em>deeper</em> into the diminutive woman.  Her upper lip bumped up against Mitsuhide’s bud, and as Sakuya’s body pulled in on itself from the strength of the orgasm, she used it to suck hard on the leader’s clitoris, dragging her into orgasm with the dragon.  As the nectar of Sakuya’s flower sprayed up into Sazanka, Mitsuhide’s flower shot nectar down onto Sakuya’s face.</p>
<p>                The woman was pulled free from Sakuya’s grasp and as her vision returned, Sakuya could see the ceiling.  She tilted her head as far up as her horns would let her, and out of the corner of her eye she could just see Nobunaga and Mitsuhide tumbling together, doing their best to go after one another.  It reminded Sakuya of Karina and Lapis from the day before.  <em>‘I… should try that some time… a sex contest sounds… wonderful…’</em></p>
<p>                And sex really <em>was </em>wonderful – more wonderful than anything her fingers had done felt like, even when she’d been caught and watched by Sazanka.  She looked back up at the ceiling, only to find Mitsuba’s face looking down at her.  Sakuya wondered how she must look – her face splattered with quim, her mouth soaked and dripping from the nectar of the girls she’d dined upon.</p>
<p>                The chef reached down and gave the dragon a kiss, her tongue reaching in and tasting the meal lingering within her mouth.  Slowly, Mitsuba pulled away from the kiss.  “Thank you for coming today, Sakuya.  I’m glad I won’t be alone when they go home to Hinomoto.  You’ll help me grow our little group more, won’t you?”</p>
<p>                Konohana Sakuya slowly caught her breath, the back-to-back orgasms having taken the wind from her.  Was sex always this exhausting?  She couldn’t believe how wonderful she felt, nor how worn out.  Mitsuba lay atop her, and Sazanka sat primly by her tail, the dragon’s body finally being given a chance to rest.</p>
<p>                After taking in several breaths, Sakuya nodded.  “Yes, absolutely!  I’d love to have more join us…”  She tried to seem enthusiastic about it but couldn’t keep the nagging curiosity out of her voice.  The chef caught the tone.</p>
<p>                “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>                “I…”  Sakuya bit her lip.  They’d already done so much for her.  She tilted her head back, watching the horse and Mouse Clan leaders go at one another.  Nobunaga had her face buried deep within Mitsuhide’s garden.  She was using her superior height to make the Mouse Clan’s leaders efforts to pleasure her back fruitless… though… looking closer, Sakuya could tell Mitsuhide only appeared to be trying to reach.  Everything about her face made it clear she was engaged in lazy indulgence as her friend made a meal of her.</p>
<p>                “I want to know how that feels…”  Sakuya couldn’t help but lick her lips as she said it, remembering the flavor the two leaders had given her.</p>
<p>                Pleasure suddenly shot through Sakuya’s body, and she arched and twisted as something wet and spongy swept within her flower and across her bud.  She gasped from the feeling of it.  She looked over to Mitsuba, dumped off of her as she’d twisted onto her side, who chuckled and laughed at Sakuya’s reaction.</p>
<p>                “It’s a wonderful feeling, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>                Sakuya looked down. Sazanka’s face was within Sakuya’s garden, switching between short teasing licks and long deep licks like the first one. From the way the retainer’s body was angled, she could look down her whole body.  Unfortunately, the dragon was much too tall to return the favor, and she’d not get to indulge in the retainer’s flavor as well.</p>
<p>                “Ah…”</p>
<p>                Mitsuba gave Sakuya a knowing look, then repositioned herself, placing her head at the right position to dine upon Sazanka, her own flower right in front of Sakuya.  It was absolutely soaked, and she could see it twitching… as if desperate.  It occurred to Sakuya that her efforts hadn’t been able to bring Mitsuba an orgasm – this was her chance to return the favor for all the chef had done for the dragon.</p>
<p>                Sakuya reached out with both arms, grabbing Mitsuba’s legs, and pulling the petite woman close, burying her face within and dining as though this were the only meal she’d had in days.  Almost at once she was rewarded for her efforts by Mitsuba’s muffled cry of orgasm and spray of nectar.  She felt Mitsuba’s flesh quiver and shake around her as the pleasure overcame the chef, the woman’s legs trembling as they squeezed Sakuya’s head in the midst of the</p>
<p>                The flavor was amazing, like a gourmet meal!  Sakuya didn’t relent, chasing after another orgasm even as the one Mitsuba endured began to fade.  Sazanka stopped the teasing and began eating the dragon out with gusto.  The dragon fought between twisting and writhing, and desperately trying to bring as much pleasure to Mitsuba as she could.  In turn, Mitsuba was dining upon Sazanka.</p>
<p>                Sakuya came.  Sazanka came, Mitsuba came.  And came… and came… and came.  She could hear Nobunaga cumming at one point.  She could hear Mitsuhide at another.  Sakuya lost herself in the madness of lust, and soon all became a blur of moments all blending in with one another.  Like cherry trees shedding their petals, so too she lost herself in the euphoria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Sakuya woke up, her mind still hazy.  She was laying on her side on the bed – she didn’t remember how she’d gotten there.  Her body still somewhat tingling and sensitive beyond the aches of the last night’s activities.  Sakuya felt arms around her, and looked down to find Mitsuba fast asleep, her face pressed up against the dragon’s chest as she hugged Sakuya in her sleep.  Sakuya took a look behind her, finding Mitsuhide and Nobunaga asleep in one another’s arms.  She put her head back down, her horn pressed against the pillow.  Somehow, she wasn’t surprised to see Sazanka looking back at her, her head propped up by an arm.</p>
<p>                “Good morning, Lady Sakuya.  How did you enjoy your night?”</p>
<p>                Sakuya closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the women around her.  This was a truly wonderful gift that Sazanka had given her, even if the reason for it had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.  She took a deep breath, smiling at the feeling of being... well… she wasn’t quite sure.  But it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.</p>
<p>                “It was… I’m not sure.  I feel a kind of warmth I didn’t know was missing… it’s not… it’s not exactly love, I don’t think… but… I’m not sure what to call it.”</p>
<p>                She could hear the smile in Sazanka’s voice as she replied.  “Perhaps that feeling is that of companionship, of being wanted and desired, Lady Dragon.”</p>
<p>                It… felt right.  It was as if the loneliness in her heart just wasn’t there, or at least held back.  She really did feel wanted… Yes… putting her arm around Mitsuba, she certainly did feel desired.  She lay there, her lusts and desires more than indulged, feeling satisfied, relaxed, and happy.  Sakuya felt Sazanka’s hand caress her face, letting the moment of serenity linger between them.</p>
<p>                “I…” Sakuya bit her lip, still embarrassed – and damn it, aroused – at the event. “…I think I’m rather relieved you caught me, miss Sazanka.  This has been one of the most fulfilling nights of my life, I think.”</p>
<p>                “Lord Ieyasu is scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, so I fear I must depart for my duties.  I trust you’ll stay with Lady Mitsuba?”</p>
<p>                “I'd love to continue to be a part of the group, and maybe even help it grow.  In fact…”  The dragon thought back to various things in the past year and a half, starting to piece a few things together.  “…I might know someone who might be willing to join.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♦ ♦ ♦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Sakuya laid back in her chair, the sea breeze chilly, though not as much as she had anticipated.  It roughly midday, and she’d been careful to pick this location for its seclusion.  Sure, there would be few people on the beach in the winter, but even still, after going on her little stroll, she’d made sure to find this nice, secluded spot. </p>
<p>                Her tail stuck through the hole in the back of the chair, curling around it.  She adored this style – it wasn’t often the dragon was able to lay flat on her back like this.  She stretched out, puffing her chest out as she sucked in the chill night air.  She actually felt sexy.  She’d never felt this way until her time with the hospitality group.  But now she knew that she was wanted, and she couldn’t help but indulge herself in the feeling.</p>
<p>                She thought again to that night two weeks ago – the shivers that went down her having nothing to do with chill winter air.  If someone saw her, they may think her silly for wearing a swimsuit to the beach in winter.  She wore it anyways – after all, it was far easier for her to masturbate in this than when she was fully clothed.</p>
<p>                She inhaled deeply and could smell a faint scent of easter lilies mixed in the sea breeze.  Sakuya smiled, her heart raced, and she felt her flower go mad with desire and lust.  She reached down, placing her hand down her bikini bottom, and began stroking her flower.  She imagined the sounds from that night, the flood of bodies and lustful moans joining the rustling waves and shaken bush.  She felt a thrill in her and began rubbing herself more fervently.</p>
<p>                Her bottoms were getting in the way, so she pulled them off one leg, spreading her legs and digging deep within her flower with her fingers.  She thought of Mitsuba’s touch on her nipples, reaching up with her hand to squeeze her breast to simulate the feel.  She remembered the feel of Sazanka’s tongue within her, and pretended her fingers were the retainer making a meal of her.  She licked her lips, the memory of the flavors of the horse, mouse, and chef feeding her desire and lust. </p>
<p>                It was no substitute for watching, of course.  She’d played the voyeur so much for these sessions, so it was taking quite a bit more effort to work herself up.  But… there was that thrill.  The thrill that she’d discovered that day, a thrill she’d never known about herself until that blissfully embarrassing moment.</p>
<p>                She’d met many people since coming to the Halidom and had even become close friends with many people and dragons.  Most recently there was Mitsuba yes, but before then she’d met many people.  The blacksmith sisters, the warrioresses in their training, the shopkeepers… none of them she’d known like Mitsuba, of course.  There was even a dragon who she’d bonded with over that feeling of loneliness – one who she was happy to see find a degree of happiness last year.  Why, just the other day Sakuya had given that dragon some floral perfume.</p>
<p>                Her flower watered further at the scent of the easter lilies, and a new face joined her imagination.  Not playing with her as the other girls were.  No… this person was simply watching her.  She imagined herself seeing her watch, seeing her exposed and indulging her lusts.  Her flower quivered with joy at the image in her head.</p>
<p>                A sharp muffled cry came from her left, and the sharp thrill the sound sent through her body pushed her well past her limit and she came hard, nectar squirting in a stream into the sea breeze.  Sakuya’s face was beet red, the sure knowledge of having been seen, having been caught, giving her such a strong thrill of pleasure.</p>
<p>                Of course, she’d set the whole thing up.</p>
<p>                Sakuya stood, stepping out of her swimsuit bottom, and turned to the direction of the sound.  She gave the foliage an inviting smile and waved a come hither.  A hesitant Siren stepped out, embarrassed at having been caught indulging herself in voyeurism.  Sakuya was sure the sea dragon would love their little hospitality group.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A thanks goes out to my Alpha and Beta Readers on the Erotica Lost server:</p>
<p>ScribEye_Steak<br/>Wallace<br/>kurolum</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>